Too Close
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: A little Loki/OC Drabble. Please enjoy. I do not own Marvel or any characters therein.


This was the party of the year, and Nyala was already bored. Not to say it was a boring party; after all, no one could ever describe a Stark party as boring. However, coming to the party as a plus one to someone who'd promptly run off was a bit less fun. She sipped at her glass of brandy, looking around the room at the glittering gowns and tittering socialites. The highlight of the night was watching Captain Rogers awkwardly deflect some increasingly pushy advances. Romanoff must have thought so too, because every so often she would turn to a brunette woman and laugh. Nyala finished her drink, and moved to the bar to get another, thinking she'd stay for the duration of the drink before heading home. She could feel a buzzing throughout her body, and briefly wondered if she could convince Happy to give her a lift home.

"Hello there." The voice at her ear made her jump, even as the smooth tone brought goosebumps to her skin. She turned to see Loki standing quite close behind her, wearing a standard black tuxedo with a dark green tie. He had his hands clasped behind his back and was giving her a charming smile. Nyala gave her own smile in return. "I must say, Miss Nyala, you look quite ravishing tonight." Her heart swelled a bit in pride as her hands smoothed down the front of her gown. She'd spent more than she should on the dress, but it was a Stark party after all.

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." His smile grew just a bit, and she chanced a look towards Thor. The man seemed to be enthralled in a conversation with his girlfriend, Jane. She knew the man in front of her was Loki, but he had been working for them recently.

"Are you afraid of being with me?" Nyala turned back to the man with an amused smile, despite the tick she could spot in his jaw. He honestly thought she was afraid of him, and she quickly decided she liked that.

"Is that an invitation, sir?" She saw a flash of something in his gaze before he turned to snap a glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"I do believe it is."

Loki had her pinned to the door with his body, one hand holding both of hers above her head. He was kissing her with a fire Nyala had never experienced with anyone else, and it almost made her toes curl. Loki's tongue danced across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for entry. It was a wild dance for dominance before she finally relented, letting his tongue sweep across the inside of her mouth. His other hand smoothed down her side and gripped her hip tightly, drawing a small moan from her. Trailing kisses down her neck, she felt surprisingly cool breath brush across her skin, and it caused her to shiver. Her eyes slid shut as he gave a chuckle against her skin, nuzzling her neck gently. Without warning, he tugged her away from the wall, dragging her towards a doorway. She was fairly sure she knew where it lead, and hurried towards it with him.

"Eager, are we?" He pushed her in first, kicking the door shut behind them. With a playful smile, Nyala began to back away from him, noting the look in his eyes as he stalked after her. He pounced quite suddenly, tackling them both to the bed and pinning her there. She gave a gasp as he rapidly kissed and nipped at her neck and chest. Squirming, she moved to unbutton his shirt, fumbling a bit in her haste to get it off. She ran her hands over smooth planes of skin, marveling at how muscular he actually was. He was quick to rend her dress in half as he removed it from her body, and she couldn't help but groan loudly. Nyala wanted this to last forever, even as she realized it was going to come to an end.

At the end of their romp, Loki excused himself to the bathroom. Nyala was surprised when she heard the shower, but knew this was her chance. Grabbing one of his dress shirts and the leggings and flats she kept in her purse, she slipped out the door and made her way home. She was grateful she'd managed to flag down a less than chatty cabbie and soon enough she was asleep in her own bed.


End file.
